This invention relates to an apparatus for compacting scrap materials, such as relatively comminuted scrap metal, waste, and the like.
It is known that waste material compacting, e.g. the compacting of metal and non-metal scraps, chip, machining waste, and other similar materials in small sizes, is traditionally effected by means of so-called briquetting machines, which compress the material into a block or briquet form. Such briquetting machines essentially comprise a feed chamber, whereinto a material to be processed is introduced by gravity, and a horizontally extending compression chamber located directly downstream of the feed chamber. A hydraulically operated ram is horizontally slidable within the two chambers which pushes the material from the feed chamber into the compression chamber, and presses the material at a very high pressure against an anvil which closes the compression chamber, thus reducing the material into a block or briquet of high density. The pressed material is then removed either by taking the anvil away or appropriately displacing the die which defines the compression chamber.
Such apparata have an important operating limitation due to their ability to accept only sufficiently comminuted materials. In particular, they cannot process long chip (whose length exceeds two centimeters), which require a preliminary crushing step at a specially provided plant, if the ram and die are to suffer no damage. Conventional apparata are also unable to process light or needle-like chip, which tends to hang up and does not fall readily into the feed chamber, thus interfering with a smooth material feeding.
Further, such machines are liable to intense wear of the parts in relative motion, and particularly of the ram and die, and especially to uneven wear owing to the weight load being applied entirely on one portion of the stationary structure. Additional problems are encountered with the die, which is force fitted in its seat in order to withstand the very high pressures to which it is subjected. This involves considerable difficulties when the die is to be replaced periodically.